Trauma
by RandomFandom100
Summary: ok this is my first ever story so be gentle...heres my attempt at a summary... ok so Tohru gets a break from cooking and has to go buy food when a very traumatizing thing happens
1. Chapter 1

RF100: HEY!! This is my first ever fanfic so plz b gentle!! Ne flames will b used 2 make marshmallows with Kyo-chan, Naru-chan, and Sasu-chan.

Kyo: HEY! DON'T CALL ME KYO-**CHAN**!!! NO1 GETS 2 CALL ME THAT!!

RF100: awwww u no u luv me and luv it wen I call u KYO-CHAN!!

Kyo: blushes SHUT UP!

Naru-chan: HAHAHAHAHAHA KYO-KUN IS BLUSHING!!

Kyo: AM NOT!!

Sasu-chan: yes you r

RF100: O.O

Sasu-chan and Naru-chan:what?

RF100: HOWD U GUYS GET HERE UR SUPPOSED TO BE WITH MY OTHER STORY IM GONNA WRITE!!

Sasu-chan: we got bored

RF100: o…..OK!! hugs both Sasu-chan and Naru-chan O!! I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET OR NARUTO CAUSE IF I DID NARU-CHAN AND SASU-CHAN WOULD BE TOGETHER

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Tohru, my beautiful little flower!" Shigure said. Tohru came running in almost hitting Shigure in the process. " Yes, Shigure-san? Tohru asked. "We decided to give you a break from cooking tonight. So all you have to do is walk down the street to McDonalds and get some food for everyone. Here is the money and and be safe." Shigure informed Tohru with a smile. After asking everyone what they want Tohru left with her usual grin on. While waiting for the food to be done(A/N: srry but u all no that it takes for ever to get your food lol srry) Tohru was wondering if there were any signs that showed that Kyo liked her as more then a friend. Just then Tohru's thoughts were interrupted when two guys in masks and with guns ran in yelling "get on the ground" and "give us all your money". The two men went to everyone getting everyones money when they stoped at Tohru. After getting her money one man was talking to her saying "come on baby I know you want me."He got her into one of the restrooms and was about to rape her when the other guy ran in telling him that the cops were just down the street and they had to get out of there . Tohru was so scared even after they had left that she was crying even harder then before. When it was all over she had grabbed the food and ran home. She was so frightened that the guys might see her and start to come after her that she ran all the way home. After putting the food on the table Tohru ran up to her room completely traumatized by what had happened. When Tohru hadn't come to eat with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure they all knew something was wrong. Yuki and Shigure both tried to ask her what was wrong she had said " I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it." It was then Kyo's turn to try. He grabbed Tohru's food , went to her room and said "Tohru? I brought your food." Kyo heard Tohru get up and open the door. She said"oh, thank you Kyo-kun." " Your welcome. Can I come in?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RF100: YAY!! MY FIRST STORY AND ITS GONNA BE AT LEAST 2 CHAPS AND IT HAS A CLIFFIE!!

Kyo: hey not bad of a job.

RF100: thnx but I don't think its that good. Naru-chan Sasu-chan plz say it for me

Naru-chan: RF100 really doesn't know what to type next so she really needs suggestions…

Sasu-chan: yea so help her by saying if it was good or not and also giving her some suggestions it will be greatly appreciated

RF100: I LUV U GUYS!! THNX!!hugs all three guysnow plz do what Sasu-chan and Naru-chan ask and review!! X3 I WILL LUV U 4EVER!!

Kyo, Naru-chan, and Sasu-chan: HEY! WHAT ABOUT US!!

RF100:YOU GUYS KNOW ILL ALWAYS LUV YOU!!


	2. Chapter 2

RF100: OK! IM BACK!! Sorry it took so long I had writers block and have been on overload but then I went on sugar hype and the plot bunnies came pouring in! So here is chapter 2!!

Kyo: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!

RF100: awww you're just sad cause you haven't seen me in so long now on with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Recap: " Your welcome. Can I come in?" Kyo said

OoOoOoOo\\\\/\\\\/

"Sure Kyo-kun" Tohru said stepping aside to let him in.

"Thanks" Kyo said as he walked in and sat on her bed. "Tohru you know you can talk to any of us if you need to. Especially me" he said blushing at the last part.

"I know I can Kyo-kun I just don't really feel like talking about what happened" Tohru said looking down apologetically.

"Ok Tohru if you ever need to talk you know where to find me" Kyo said standing and walking out of the room.

"No problem Tohru" Kyo said.

Kyo walked across the hall to his room. He shut the door and let out a sigh.

"_what exactly happened to her that she can't tell us?"_ Kyo thought worriedly.

After closing the door Tohru pulled out some pink pajamas and got ready for bed. As soon as she got dressed she said good night to her mom and got in bed. She pulled the blankets up trying to get warm because it was cold that night. She fell asleep feeling safe in the house but little did she know there was someone lurking outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RF100: sorry its so short but I wanted to make a big cliffie and don't worry I will repost faster!!

Kyo: scoffs yeah right

RF100: SHIKA-KOI KYOS BEING MEAN TO ME!!

Shikamaru: walks in and hugs me glaring at Kyo its ok babe

RF100: sticks tongue out at Kyo ok so review please people!!


End file.
